liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Felix (010)
Felix, A.K.A. Experiment 010 (and temporarily Oscar), is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to be a total neat-freak and keep everything spick-and-span (before Jumba originally reprogrammed him after his cleaning grew intolerable). He was captured by Gantu (who briefly abandoned him), but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is doing janitor work at Lilo's hula school, but his actions have promoted him to a mobile recycling service. Bio Experiment 010 was the 10th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to keep Jumba's house clean and tidy, but due to a glitch in his program, he viewed all organisms (including people) as germs that must be "sterilized" at all costs, and threw away anything even remotely dirty. 010 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 010 was activated and captured by Gantu. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Due to 010's tendency to throw out anything that was even remotely filthy (including prized belongings), Gantu sent 010 to Hämsterviel, but he also found 010 annoying, and thus sent him back to Gantu, who abandoned 010. Left with nothing else to do, 010 started cleaning up the beach until he was discovered by Lilo and Stitch, who captured him in a picnic basket and name him Felix. Later, Lilo brought Felix to her hula school, where he tidied up the auditorium before he noticed Moses' oriental rug and attempted to demolish it, forcing Lilo and Stitch to take Felix back to their house. At first, Felix's cleanliness proved useful here, which fascinated Pleakley to the point that he befriended Felix, until he began destroying and throwing out Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley's personal belongings. Eventually, Felix decided to "sterilize" the residents as well, and, locking them in the house (save Pleakley, who was locked outside), relentlessly pursued them until they were able to trap him in a container. Jumba then reprogrammed Felix to be less of a neat-freak, but instead of just liking dirt, it caused Felix to begin making things incredibly dirty. Lilo and Stitch later sent Felix back to Gantu as a present, but due to the experiment's new programming, rather than help Gantu clean up his ship like the latter hoped, Felix made it even dirtier. It can be presumed that Felix was sent back to Hämsterviel after this messy incident. In "Remmy", Felix was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. In "Woops", Felix was sent back to Gantu after Experiment 600 caused mischief and nearly blew Hämsterviel's cover to the prison guards. Felix reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Captured Experiments The Origin of Stitch Felix was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 602 instead of 010. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Felix, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Felix participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Felix appeared in his own episode in the Stitch! anime where Stitch summoned him so he could get out of cleaning the house. In this episode, it is shown that Felix has a defect that kicks in when he is faced with anything antique. However, Felix doesn't understand the concept of antiques, and as far as he knows, they only collect dust. Thus, his programming causes him to terminate anything aged in order to prevent the buildup of dust. In the end, he is reprogrammed to collect things that can be renewed and recycles them. His one true place after this is as a mobile recycling service. Felix makes another appearance in the Season 1 finale "Showdown with Hämsterviel" where Hämsterviel puts him along with Sparky and Angel under his control. Personality Felix was originally obsessed with cleanliness to the point that he considered even people germs that must be "sterilized" at all costs. It is also shown that Felix has a defect that kicks in when he's faced with anything aged or antique because he doesn't understand the concept of antiques, and as far as he knows, they only collect dust. After Felix was reprogrammed, he became obsessed with dirt. The only thing that Felix can say with both of his upgrades is "Dirty!", but with Felix he says it disgustedly, while with Oscar he says it happily. Felix is currently obsessed with cleanliness instead of dirt. Biology Appearance Felix is a green anteater/elephant-like experiment with a small body, mouth, arms and legs, a thin long tail with a brushy fuzz at the end, a large head with a long tubular elephant/vacuum-like trunk that can suck up debris and fire lasers out, large black eyes, small short ears, four fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, all ending in black claws, and three dark-tipped antennae arranged in a crest-like structure. Special Abilities Felix can suck up objects and dust using his anteater-like trunk/snout and sweep with his tail. He can also shoot lasers out of his snout, which are used to disintegrate germs and small creatures. When he was reprogrammed, Felix could release the sucked-up dirt in massive bursts. Weaknesses Despite Felix's cleaning habits, he had a problem with doing these tasks: he threw away anything, assuming it was trash, and tried to "sterilize" anyone, assuming they were germs. Felix was upgraded to try to be less of a neat-freak. Instead, he turned into a dirt-maker (renamed Oscar), so Lilo gave him back to Gantu, who had previously abandoned him. He also "sterilizes" anything aged or antique in order to prevent it from collecting dust as seen in the Stitch! anime. Trivia *Both of 010's names are a reference to the main characters of The Odd Couple. **Both of 010's names could also be an allusion to the neat Ammonia Pine and slovenly Ample Grime from Darkwing Duck. *Felix appears, along with several other Lilo & Stitch characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Muscial, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Felix's pod color is green. *Felix is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 010. Primary function: Cleaner". *Felix's antennae appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. *Felix's design resembles some monsters from the Ultraman series, such as Sartan (The Return of Ultraman), Zurzula (Ultraman 80), and Gazebo (Ultraman: Towards the Future), mainly because of their long noses and elephant-like appearance. Gallery felix_or_is_it_oscar_by_experiments.jpg 010 felix by bricerific43-d57kgar.jpg 010_felix_update_by_bricerific43-d5ar135.jpg 010_felix___oscar_by_bricerific43-d57kgar.png felix__oscar__by_kaylathehedgehog-d7j6v39.png felix_by_stitchie_626-d7autc4.png 010_Felix_by_OxAmy.jpg Felix_and_Stitch_by_MortenEng21.jpg lilo__stitch_and_cousins_by_fluttershy626-d5p08um.png 010 Felix.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-50-23.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-52-47.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-53-46.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-54-09.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-55-14.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-56-01.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-56-43.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-57-15.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-58-16.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-17-53.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-18-44.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-19-29.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-19-49.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-21-22.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-22-37.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-23-52.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-24-02.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-24-22.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-25-42.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-26-37.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-27-46.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-27-59.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-29-38.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-30-53.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-32-15.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-35-08.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-36-22.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-37-19.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-38-30.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-24-16.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-24-53.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-25-31.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-26-13.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-26-47.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-27-14.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-27-50.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-28-56.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-30-20.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-32-09.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-35-10.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-35-55.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-40-20.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-41-10.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-41-40.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-42-32.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-43-25.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-44-13.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-44-29.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-45-33.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-46-14.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-48-09.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-48-32.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-49-07.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-49-17.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-49-28.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-50-09.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 17-59-30.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 18-00-07.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 18-00-21.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 18-02-09.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 18-50-39.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 18-52-44.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 18-55-52.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-01-20.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-01-25.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-01-57.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-02-59.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-03-56.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-05-52.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-06-15.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-07-01.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-07-54.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-08-49.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-49-10.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-55-14.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-55-55.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-56-51.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-09-20.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-09-56.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-10-39.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-11-15.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-13-28.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-13-46.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-14-40.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-16-03.jpg|Felix firing his laser screenCapture 09.08.13 20-16-43.jpg|"Dirty!" screenCapture 09.08.13 20-16-57.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 12-53-58.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 12-55-29.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 12-56-38.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 12-57-42.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 12-58-22.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 12-59-02.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 12-59-28.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-00-11.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-00-37.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-01-06.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-04-13.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-04-47.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-05-06.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-05-38.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-06-27.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-07-12.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-07-25.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-08-55.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-09-31.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-10-35.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-11-10.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-12-25.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-13-06.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-13-53.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-15-42.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-16-09.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-16-49.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-26-46.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-29-19.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-31-20.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-32-11.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-33-09.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-34-48.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-35-05.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-36-31.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-37-14.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-39-31.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-40-04.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-40-30.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-17-12.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-18-24.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-19-29.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-20-36.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-22-41.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-32-22.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-33-49.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-40-33.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-40-52.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-42-24.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-43-49.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-44-14.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-44-53.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-46-08.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-46-47.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-47-25.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-48-27.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-49-14.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-50-26.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-07-49.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-08-42.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-09-12.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-09-49.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-10-19.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-11-29.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-11-51.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-12-49.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-13-19.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-14-14.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-14-55.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-15-52.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-16-26.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-16-38.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-17-50.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-18-31.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-19-21.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-20-34.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-21-51.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-22-52.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-23-54.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-26-05.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-27-33.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-28-28.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-29-26.jpg|"Dirty, dirty, dirty!" screenCapture 10.08.13 23-30-21.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-30-40.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-31-23.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-32-08.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-32-38.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-34-21.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-34-38.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-35-11.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-35-41.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-36-03.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-36-36.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-37-15.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-38-21.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-38-52.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-39-45.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-40-08.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-40-47.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-41-47.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-42-01.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-42-47.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-43-07.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-44-02.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-44-38.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-44-58.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-45-48.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-46-50.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-47-30.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-48-32.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-49-08.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-49-22.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-50-11.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-50-49.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-51-21.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-51-44.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-52-31.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-53-14.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-53-41.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-54-07.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-54-36.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-55-12.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-56-09.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-56-54.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-57-57.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-58-37.jpg 33494404040.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-33.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-28-00.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-06.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-12.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h44m00s166.png vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h24m12s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h08m56s82.png vlcsnap-2013-04-08-23h08m03s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h46m33s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h25m25s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Felix.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 18-02-42.jpg Felixwindow.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-58-02.jpg ImagesCANTV9OU.jpg 1000px-Stitch_angel_sparky_felix.jpg screenCapture 29.01.13 20-20-40.jpg ScreenCapture 29.01.13 20-13-47.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-16-24.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-28-44.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-29-44.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-30-43.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-31-25.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-31-49.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-32-17.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-56-33.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-56-53.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-57-10.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-57-39.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-38-39.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-39-43.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-40-10.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-41-00.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-42-50.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-43-07.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-43-25.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-44-51.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-45-19.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-45-47.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-46-11.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-47-03.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-47-26.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-48-03.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-06-25.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-06-43.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-07-34.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-08-22.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-08-46.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-09-08.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-09-40.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-10-41.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-10-58.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-11-43.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-12-19.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-13-48.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-14-12.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-14-57.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-15-28.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-17.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-34.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-51.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-17-14.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-17-34.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-18-21.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-31-58.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-32-37.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-33-16.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-34-00.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-34-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-34-49.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-35-34.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-35-51.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-36-10.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-36-32.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-36-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-37-06.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-37-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-38-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-39-15.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-40-20.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-41-11.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-42-06.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-42-22.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-42-38.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-43-01.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-43-36.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-44-20.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-45-07.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-45-39.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-46-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-47-17.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-47-52.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-48-38.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-49-22.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-49-53.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-50-27.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-51-11.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-51-57.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-52-23.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-52-40.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-53-17.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-53-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-54-03.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-54-39.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-55-30.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-58-03.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-59-39.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-00-02.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-00-18.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-00-59.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-01-16.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-02-00.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-02-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-02-43.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-03-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-04-22.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-04-38.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-05-01.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-05-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-05-48.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-06-20.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-06-38.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-07-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-07-50.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-08-16.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-08-48.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-09-11.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-09-43.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-10-12.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-10-59.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-12-25.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-12-49.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-13-22.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-13-44.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-14-36.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-14-55.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-16-34.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-16-57.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-17-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-18-04.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-24-36.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-26-12.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-26-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-26-58.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-27-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-27-43.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-28-03.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-29-27.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-29-46.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-30-09.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-33-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-35-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-36-16.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-37-35.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-38-01.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-38-32.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-38-54.jpg felix53.png|Felix vacuuming up old books felix54.png felix55.png|Felix firing laser blasts felix56.png|Felix asleep felix57.png felix58.png felix59.png felix60.png|Controlled by Hamsterviel panes06.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Captured Experiments